The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing tape recorder cassettes and to the cassette obtained by the method.
At present tape recorder cassettes consist of two halves or shells of plastics material, obtained by molding and connected together by means of screws or by snap engagement. The two shells are molded already with the auxiliary parts, such as the guides for the tape, in a single piece with a sole molding operation. This undoubtedly constitutes an advantage and reduces to a minimum the work involved with the assembly of the complete cassette.
It is however necessary to observe that the molding of the shells requires a relatively long time, in that it is necessary to wait each time until the material has sufficiently cooled down before removing the molded shell from the mold. Therefore it is not possible to reduce in any marked way the time involved in molding each single shell. Together with this limitation, there is also the ever increasing price of plastics material, which negatively influences production costs.